


Espresso prawdę ci powie

by vicarious_den



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Barista Stiles Stilinski, Comedy, Fluff, Gwiazdkowa Wymiana Fikowa 4.0, M/M, Misunderstandings, zakochane głupki
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 09:30:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13245381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vicarious_den/pseuds/vicarious_den
Summary: Tak w skrócie: barista!Stiles i piękny nieznajomy kupujący cappuccino z mlekiem ryżowym, którego nie ma w ofercie.





	Espresso prawdę ci powie

**Author's Note:**

> Świąteczny prezent dla manarai, która chciała lekkiej komedii romantycznej w alternatywnym uniwersum, gdzie nikt nie umiera, a najlepiej wszyscy żyją. 
> 
> Betowała SzmaragDrac. Tytuł zawdzięczam die Otter.

Gdyby mógł cofnąć się w czasie do wczorajszego wieczora, Stiles wyciągnąłby z szafy swój kij bejsbolowy i wybiłby nim z głowy swojemu przeszłemu ja granie online ze Scottem do drugiej w nocy, co wtedy nie wydawało się takim złym pomysłem. Dochodziło wpół do siódmej; jasne, letnie słońce rozlało się już jakiś czas temu po ulicy i otaczających kawiarnię budynkach, z pobliskiego parku słychać było ptasi świergot...  
  
Stiles chciał umrzeć.  
  
Od czterdziestu minut był w pracy, co oznaczało, że żeby dotrzeć na czas, musiał wstać kwadrans po piątej (dojazd do sąsiedniego miasta trochę zajmował, nawet w weekendy, kiedy normalni ludzie spali i na ulicach panował względny ład). Za każdym razem powtarzał sobie, że tym razem pójdzie do łóżka o rozsądnej godzinie, że przecież musi wcześnie wstać, i za każdym razem to postanowienie szlag trafiał, bo jego nadpobudliwy mózg w duecie z nadpobudliwym ciałem nie potrafił przestawić się na tryb dzienny po latach spędzonych na nieprzespanych nocach.  
  
Przygotowywał sobie właśnie potrójne espresso (jedyny plus pracy w kawiarni), kiedy usłyszał, że coś uderzyło lekko o okno. Zaintrygowany, podniósł głowę i od razu przeklął w myślach.  
  
— Poważnie? — mruknął pod nosem, wywracając oczami.  
  
Następnie przeklął ponownie, gdy dotarło do niego, że jest niedziela, co oznaczało, że do dziewiątej ma samotną zmianę i że musi się tym zająć sam. Złorzecząc na czym świat stoi, sięgnął po gąbkę i miskę z wodą i ruszył w kierunku drzwi.  
  
Larry, właściciel kawiarni i wujek Eriki, był podstarzałym hippisem i kiedy inni przedsiębiorcy prowadzili całkiem zrozumiałą wojnę z gołębiami, Larry nie tylko pozwalał im mieszkać we wnęcę pod dachem, lecz także regularnie je dokarmiał, twierdząc, że ich obecność „dodaje kawiarni klimatu”. I być może faktycznie tak było, ale gołębi gang miał w zwyczaju odwdzięczać się w bardzo nieżyczliwy sposób. Kolejny prezent czekał na Stilesa tuż pod szyldem, rozciągając się niemal na pół szyby. Westchnął ciężko, podciągnął rękawy i pod czujnym okiem gołębiego recydywisty (Stiles dobrze znał to nakrapiane upierzenie) zabrał się do mycia.  
  
— Gruchu? — dobiegło go z góry.  
  
— Kpij sobie, ile chcesz — odpowiedział mu Stiles. — Przyjdzie dzień, kiedy nakarmię was prosem z arszenikiem, i zobaczymy, komu będzie wtedy do śmiechu.  
  
Kiedy skończył, szybko wrócił do środka i umył ręce. Spróbował upić łyk swojej kawy, ale tylko sparzył sobie język. Jęknął, sfrustrowany; naprawdę musiał się obudzić. Pochylił się nad napojem i porządnie zaciągnął się jego aromatem, a następnie, korzystając z tego, że kawiarnia była pusta (jak zawsze w niedzielę o tej porze, na co nieustannie narzekał, kiedy tylko miał okazję), naciągnął na głowę swój fartuch i przeszedł do pełnej inhalacji.  
  
Ukryty w swoim kofeinowym kokonie, nie usłyszał otwierających się drzwi ani zbliżających się do lady kroków. Z jego przebudzającej praktyki wyrwał go dopiero dość niepewny głos:  
  
— Um... Przepraszam?  
  
Stiles poderwał się znad blatu jak rażony piorunem; kubek potoczył się na bok, rozlewając po drodze jego drogocenne espresso. Ale to nie było teraz ważne. Przy ladzie stał facet, który wyglądał jak pieprzony model – wysoki, umięśniony i z twarzą tak piękną, że Stilesowi chciało się płakać. Miał na sobie bezrękawnik odsłaniający o wiele więcej niż biedne Stilesowe serce mogło znieść. Na domiar złego skórę mężczyzny pokrywała delikatna warstwa potu świadcząca o tym, że musiał wracać z porannego biegu. Nieznajomy zmarszczył brwi i do Stilesa dotarło, że się gapi.  
  
— Cholera — rzucił, naciągając swój fartuch na miejsce i podchodząc do lady. — Witamy u „Pana Ziarenko”! — „Panie Ciasteczko” – uzupełnił jego głupi mózg, czego na szczęście nie wypowiedział na głos. — Co mogę podać? — spytał, uśmiechając się firmowo.  
  
Nieznajomy wyglądał na trochę wytrąconego z równowagi, zresztą czy można się mu było dziwić? Stiles zdążył zwyzywać się już w myślach od najgorszych epitetów, kiedy mężczyzna w końcu się odezwał:  
  
— Poproszę — spojrzał na menu — cappuccino. Na wynos.  
  
— Jasne, już się robi! — rzucił entuzjastyczne Stiles. — Małe, średnie, duże?  
  
— Średnie.  
  
Stiles od razu zabrał się do roboty. Pracował w kawiarni dopiero od dwóch tygodni, dlatego jeszcze za bardzo nie umiał we wzorki, ale prosty liść przeważnie mu wychodził. Niestety tym razem jego ręce tak się trzęsły, że z roślinnego motywu wyszedł jakiś piankowy bohomaz. Zerknął w stronę nieznajomego, żeby sprawdzić, czy patrzy. Patrzył. Jak gdyby nigdy nic, Stiles sięgnął po łyżeczkę i nonszalancko przemieszał piankę, udając, że taki był jego plan od samego początku. Dodał jeszcze trochę kakao na wierzchu dla niepoznaki.  
  
— Proszę — powiedział, wydając mężczyźnie kawę.  
  
Koleś zapłacił i przyjął napój.  
  
— Dziękuję — zerknął na plakietkę Stilesa — Stiles — dodał, lekko marszcząc brwi. Jednak chwilę później się uśmiechnął i Stiles poczuł, jak miękną mu kolana.  
  
— Zapraszamy ponownie — wyrecytował Stiles.  
  
Kiedy mężczyzna opuścił już kawiarnię, Stiles schował twarz w dłoniach i jęknął przeciągle. Jak zwykle musiał zrobić z siebie idiotę. Plus był taki, że przynajmniej całkowicie się rozbudził.  
  
~*~  
  
Po powrocie do domu natychmiast runął na łóżko i przespał całe popołudnie oraz wieczór. Obudził się przed północą, zły i rozespany, doskonale zdając sobie sprawę z tego, że już nie zaśnie. Po kilku minutach kręcenia się i wiercenia na łóżku poddał się i wstał, po raz setny powtarzając pod nosem, że musi zmienić swoje nawyki, jeśli chodzi o spanie.  
  
Zszedł po schodach, kierując się do kuchni po szklankę wody, kiedy dobiegł go cichy szmer telewizji. Tata siedział na kanapie i oglądał jakiś nocny program niewymagający własnego wkładu intelektualnego.  
  
— Nie śpisz? — spytał Stiles głosem ochrypłym od snu.  
  
Tata odwrócił się i zmarszczył brwi na jego widok.  
  
— To chyba ja powinienem zadać ci to pytanie — odparł. — Nie masz rano pracy?  
  
Stiles westchnął głośno.  
  
— Mam, ale zasnąłem po południu i całkiem się rozregulowałem.  
  
— Wiesz, że nie musisz tam pracować — podjął tata; choć w salonie paliła się tylko jedna lampa, Stiles był w stanie dostrzec bardzo dobrze znaną mu troskę na twarzy mężczyzny. — To twoje ostatnie wakacje przed studiami. Masz prawo nacieszyć się resztkami dzieciństwa. Mówiłem ci, że pieniędzy nam nie zabraknie.  
  
— O ile sobie przypominam, odbyliśmy już tę rozmowę, ojcze — rzucił Stiles, a jego teatralny ton wywołał uśmiech na zmęczonej twarzy taty. — Znowu piłeś kawę po południu?  
  
Tata wydawał się nagle bardzo zainteresowany lecącym w telewizji programem, co powiedziało Stilesowi wszystko. Pokręcił głową i poszedł do kuchni bez słowa.  
  
~*~  
  
Gdy podjechał pod dom Eriki równo o wpół do piątej, dziewczyny jak zwykle nie było nigdzie widać. Ponieważ o tej pogańskiej godzinie normalni ludzie wciąż spali, nie mógł zwyczajnie uderzyć w klakson, żeby ją pospieszyć. Sięgnął po telefon i wysłał jej SMS-a, potem kolejnego i jeszcze jednego, kiedy drzwi wejściowe w końcu się otworzyły i wyszła przez nie bardzo zła i bardzo zaspana Erica. Stiles uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Świadomość tego, że nie tylko on się tak męczył, dawała mu życie.  
  
— Chcę umrzeć — rzuciła Erica, gdy wsiadła już do jeepa. Zawsze witała go w ten sposób przed poranną zmianą.  
  
Dni powszednie były najgorsze, bo ich zmiana zaczynała się o piątej, specjalnie ze względu na innych nieszczęśników odwiedzających „Pana Ziarenko” w drodze do pracy. Tyle dobrego, że Stiles nie musiał cierpieć sam, jak to się zdarzało w weekendy.  
  
Erica przysypiała przez całą podróż, jak to miała w zwyczaju, a Stiles czasami skręcał zbyt gwałtownie, również jak to miał w zwyczaju, czym doprowadzał ją do szaleństwa. Gdy minęli już próg kawiarni, Erica skierowała pierwsze kroki w kierunku ekspresu i zaczęła przygotowywać im kawę; Stiles zapalił światła i jako tako ogarnął wygląd lokalu. Zdążyli sobie wypracować rutynę, co było miłe.  
  
Minęły dwie godziny; stali klienci przychodzili po stałe zamówienia, Babunia Rose siedziała już w swoim kącie, czytając poranną prasę i popijając różaną latte, gołębie gruchały podejrzanie. I wtedy do kawiarni wszedł nikt inny jak Pan Ciasteczko.  
  
— No tak to ja mogę pracować — mruknęła obok niego Erica, uśmiechając się drapieżnie.  
  
Stiles nie odpowiedział, tylko wcisnął jej ścierkę i wycierany przez niego kubek w dłonie i prawie podbiegł do lady; miał nadzieję, że nie uśmiechał się zbyt szeroko, ale jego protestujące policzki zdawały się być innego zdania.  
  
— Witamy ponownie! — rzucił, z całych sił starając się nie ześlizgnąć spojrzeniem po odsłoniętych ramionach mężczyzny.  
  
— Hej — odparł Adonis, odwzajemniając uśmiech.  
  
Mózg Stilesa oficjalnie zamienił się w galaretkę.  
  
— Zastanawiałem się, czy macie może w ofercie mleko ryżowe?  
  
Stiles potrzebował kilku sekund, żeby zaskoczyć.  
  
— Tak, oczywiście! — rzucił entuzjastycznie, następnie zerknął pod blat i udawał, że czegoś szuka. — Bardzo mi przykro, ale musieliśmy zużyć zapasy na dzisiaj — dodał, markując współczucie. — Dostawa będzie dopiero jutro.  
  
— To w takim razie przyjdę jutro — zdecydował mężczyzna.  
  
— Przepraszamy za niedogodności — dodał szybko Stiles i uśmiechnął się przepraszająco.  
  
— Żaden problem. Do zobaczenia.  
  
— Do zobaczenia!  
  
Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się jeszcze raz i wyszedł z kawiarni; Stiles, bardzo świadomy spojrzenia Eriki, nie odwrócił wzroku od drzwi.  
  
— Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że nie mamy w ofercie mleka ryżowego, prawda? — usłyszał tuż przy uchu głos dziewczyny.  
  
Kiwnął głową.  
  
— I że nie ma żadnej szansy na to, że przekonasz Larry'ego do zakupu tego syfu?  
  
Ponownie kiwnął głową. W końcu odważył się na nią spojrzeć. Erica wyglądała, jakby bawiła się wyśmienicie – uśmiechała się szeroko i demonicznie, przyprawiając tym Stilesa o lekki dyskomfort.  
  
— Oj, Stilinski.  
  
— Ani słowa.  
  
Erica roześmiała się głośno, a Stiles wiedział, że czeka go naprawdę ciężki tydzień.  
  
~*~  
  
Koleś zaczął przychodzić regularnie między szóstą trzydzieści a siódmą, oblany potem, lekko zdyszany, wyglądający jak żywcem wyjęty z mokrego snu. Stiles dostawał palpitacji zaraz po szóstej i nie mógł się otrząsnąć niemal do ósmej, co strasznie bawiło Ericę. Stiles być może czułby się dotknięty, gdyby nie to, że żaden z komentarzy dziewczyny nie miał w sobie jadu. Ot, drażniła się z nim tak samo, jak on by się drażnił z nią, gdyby to ona była na jego miejscu.  
  
Stiles kupił mleko ryżowe za własne, ciężko zarobione pieniądze (a to cholerstwo wcale do tanich nie należało) i był gotowy do rozpoczęcia swojego planu zrobienia najlepszego ryżowego cappuccino, jakiego gość kiedykolwiek próbował. We wtorek, zaraz z samego rana, zabrał się za przygotowywanie kawy w oparciu o ów napój i już na początku napotkał spory problem.  
  
— To się nie pieni.  
  
Erica, z twarzą wspartą o dłoń, obserwowała jego wysiłki z rozbawieniem.  
  
— A czego się spodziewałeś? — zapytała, po czym sięgnęła po karton i rzuciła okiem na skład. — To praktycznie woda z olejem.  
  
— Czyli mogę zapomnieć o wzorkach — mruknął, pokonany.  
  
— I tak były brzydkie — wytknęła mu Erica.  
  
— Jasne, kop leżącego.  
  
Erica tylko się zaśmiała, a następnie odstawiła karton mleka ryżowego z miną, jakby bała się, że się czymś zarazi.  
  
— Swoją drogą nie wiem, czy ten koleś to taki dobry wybór — rzuciła.  
  
— Czy ty masz oczy? — spytał Stiles, zaszokowany.  
  
— Tak, wiem, że jest gorący, nie o to mi chodzi. Nikt nie pije tego syfu z własnej woli — wskazała głową na mleko ryżowe — co oznacza, że koleś musi nie tolerować laktozy. A to z kolei oznacza, że jego geny są słabe.  
  
Stiles nie miał pojęcia, o co jej mogło chodzić, co musiało się odbijać na jego twarzy, bo Erica dodała:  
  
— No wiesz, myślę o tym w trosce o twoje przyszłe potomstwo.  
  
— Nie mam pojęcia, dlaczego się z tobą przyjaźnię — powiedział, skonsternowany, po czym poszedł przetrzeć stoły.  
  
Śmiech Eriki towarzyszył mu cały ranek.  
  
~*~  
  
W przeciwieństwie do niego i Eriki, Isaac nie miał najmniejszych problemów ze wstawaniem w środku nocy. Isaac był także typem człowieka, który potrafił zasnąć w każdym miejscu o każdej porze, jeśli tylko miał ku temu możliwość. Stiles niemożliwie mu tego zazdrościł.  
  
Był czwartek, ostatnia zmiana Stilesa w tym tygodniu, z czego normalnie cieszyłby się jak wariat, ale od czasu pojawienia się Pana Ciasteczko jego priorytety dość gwałtownie się zmieniły.  
  
— Isaac, co byś powiedział na to, żebym w przyszłym tygodniu wziął twoje poranne zmiany?  
  
Chłopak podniósł głowę znad czyszczonego ekspresu i rzucił mu bardzo długie i bardzo podejrzliwe spojrzenie.  
  
— Dlaczego? — zapytał, przewiercając go wzrokiem.  
  
Stiles czuł, że zaczyna się pocić.  
  
— Wolę się pomęczyć rano i mieć całe popołudnie dla siebie. — Wzruszył ramionami. — No wiesz, więcej czasu do zagospodarowania.  
  
— Doprawdy? — rzucił Isaac tonem, który jasno wskazywał na to, że nie kupuje ani słowa z tego, co próbował mu wmówić Stiles.  
  
— Dobra, nieważne — mruknął, pucując zawzięcie szklankę.  
  
~*~  
  
Stiles zaczął świrować kwadrans po szóstej. Kręcił się na stołku, pukał palcami w blat, próbował balansować łyżeczką na palcu; w zasadzie robił to, co zwykle, z tym że teraz dołączyły do tego nerwowe spojrzenia i podskakiwanie za każdym razem, gdy ktoś wchodził do kawiarni.  
  
— Brałeś dzisiaj leki? — spytał Isaac, obserwując go z niepokojem.  
  
— Mhm — mruknął Stiles, kiwając głową jak zabawkowy piesek z samochodu.  
  
— Okej — odparł Isaac i wrócił do przygotowywania mokki, zerkając na niego co chwilę.  
  
Dwadzieścia minut później powód dziwnego zachowania Stilesa (no dobra, dziwniejszego niż zawsze) wszedł do kawiarni w blasku porannego słońca, ociekając seksapilem i podwyższając temperaturę w lokalu o kilka stopni.  
  
Stiles przywitał się, przygotował ryżowe cappuccino i starał się zignorować głupawy uśmieszek, jaki pojawił się na twarzy Isaaca. Kiedy wydawał już kawę, do głowy przyszedł mu iście genialny pomysł.  
  
— Może chciałbyś założyć kartę stałego klienta? — zapytał Adonisa, nabijając cenę na terminal. — Miałbyś dziesięć procent zniżki i fajną kartę w portfelu.  
  
— Czemu nie? — odparł mężczyzna z uśmiechem, a Stiles przybił sobie mentalną piątkę. — Czego potrzebujesz?  
  
— Tylko imię i nazwisko — skłamał gładko Stiles, stukając na oślep w pulpit. — Muszę je wprowadzić do systemu.  
  
— Od kiedy wprowadzamy nazwiska klientów do systemu? — rozległ się obok niego zdziwiony głos Isaaca.  
  
Stiles poczuł, jak oblewa go zimny pot.  
  
— Od... zawsze? — rzucił ironicznym tonem, bardzo powoli przenosząc spojrzenie na stojącego obok chłopaka. — Nie chcesz mi chyba powiedzieć, że tego nie robiłeś?  
  
Z sercem galopującym mu w piersi czekał na reakcję Isaaca. Choć uśmiech nadal pozostał mu na twarzy, wiedział, że w jego oczach czaił się mord. Isaac wyglądał jednak, jakby naprawdę uwierzył w to, co powiedział Stiles, bo zbladł i przeklął cicho, po czym bez słowa się oddalił.  
  
— Ktoś tu chyba ma kłopoty — rzucił z rozbawieniem mężczyzna z jego snów.  
  
— Nie masz pojęcia jak wielkie — zgodził się Stiles, wypalając dziurę w plecach Isaaca. Szybko jednak z powrotem odwrócił się do mężczyzny i uśmiechnął szeroko. — To na kogo mam zapisać kartę? — podjął.  
  
— Derek Hale — odparł tamten.  
  
Stiles znowu pacnął parę razy w pulpit, w myślach snując już plany romantycznego wieczoru z Facebookiem i paczką Doritos.  
  
— To wszystko... Derek — powiedział, po czym wręczył mężczyźnie kartę stałego klienta, na której widniało kilka bardzo szpetnych ziarenek kawy.  
  
Derek zerknął na logo i się skrzywił.  
  
— To rysunek córki właściciela — wyjaśnił pospiesznie Stiles. — Ma cztery lata.  
  
Prawda była taka, że narysował go sam Larry, ale Stiles nie miał zamiaru płoszyć potencjalnych klientów, szczególnie że to oni płacili na jego wypłatę.  
  
— Och — odparł Derek, a jego czoło wygładziło się w zrozumieniu. — Dzięki.  
  
Stiles uśmiechnął się i pomachał Derekowi, gdy ten wychodził z kawiarni. Był geniuszem.  
  
~*~  
  
— Stary, nie miałem pojęcia, że musimy zapisywać nazwiska klientów w systemie! — rzucił Isaac, dopadając go parę minut później, kiedy zostali sami. — Wydałem ze dwadzieścia kart! Myślisz, że Larry mnie zwolni, jak się dowie?  
  
Widok spanikowanego Isaaca w normalnych warunkach zrobiłby Stilesowi dzień i na pewno potorturowałby go trochę dłużej, ale po ostatnim przebłysku geniuszu zdecydował się okazać nieco litości.  
  
— Wyluzuj. Nie musimy.  
  
Isaac otworzył już usta, jakby miał zamiar dalej jęczeć, ale zatrzymał się w pół słowa.  
  
— Czekaj... _co_?  
  
— Nie musimy zapisywać nazwisk klientów — wyjaśnił spokojnie Stiles, nadal jadąc na oparach geniuszu. — Po prostu wydajesz im kartę.  
  
— To czemu wmówiłeś temu gościowi, że musisz mieć jego, by wydać mu kartę? — Isaac wydawał się całkiem skołowany.  
  
— Bo chciałem znać jego nazwisko? — rzucił Stiles, jakby to była najbardziej oczywista rzecz na świecie.  
  
— Wmówiłeś gościowi, że nasz system wymaga jego danych, bo chciałeś się dowiedzieć, jak ma na imię, dobrze rozumiem?  
  
— Tak, Isaac, brawo! — zaironizował Stiles, klaskając w dłonie; jego przydział dobroci dla innych właśnie się wyczerpał. — Niedługo powinieneś poradzić sobie z dodawaniem liczb dwucyfrowych!  
  
Isaac patrzył na niego, jakby nie mógł zrozumieć, co ze Stilesem jest nie tak.  
  
— Skoro chciałeś znać jego imię, nie łatwiej było po prostu, bo ja wiem, zapytać?  
  
Tym razem to Stiles posłał mu niedowierzające spojrzenie.  
  
— Po co w ogóle się ograniczać! Mogłem od razu uderzyć go maczugą w głowę i zaciągnąć do pobliskiej jaskini! — rzucił podniesionym głosem. — Boże, Isaac, słyszałeś kiedyś o czymś takim jak subtelność?  
  
Isaac mrugnął kilka razy.  
  
— Przeraża mnie sposób, w jaki działa twój mózg.  
  
Stiles tylko się uśmiechnął. Nie mógł się już doczekać wieczoru.  
  
~*~  
  
— Scott, on _ma tylko dwa zdjęcia na Facebooku_! — jęczał do telefonu kilka godzin później. — Nawet Greenberg ma więcej! Och, ja nieszczęsny!  
  
— _Przynajmniej wiesz, że to on. Może dogrzebiesz się do czegoś ciekawego?  
  
_ Stiles kochał Scotta, bo Scott zawsze próbował myśleć racjonalnie, ale tym razem chciał go udusić.  
  
— Chciałem się dogrzebać do zdjęć! A ich nie ma! _A ich nie ma, Scott!  
  
_ Zapadła cisza. Stiles spędził ostatnie kilka godzin, przeszukując Facebooka w nadziei na znalezienie mężczyzny ze swych snów (i może materiałów do celów badawczych, ekhm), a tu spotkał się z taką okrutnością losu. Oczywiście, cieszył się, że w ogóle odnalazł Dereka, ale liczył na coś więcej niż słabej jakości zdjęcie na jachcie i fotografię lasu.  
  
— Scott, zobaczę go dopiero w poniedziałek... Jak ja to przeżyję?  
  
Po drugiej stronie słuchawki rozległo się głośne westchnięcie. Scott wiedział, że ma dług u Stilesa po jego fazie zwanej „Allison”, która wcale nie skończyła się z dniem, kiedy ta dwójka się wreszcie zeszła, więc cierpliwie słuchał.  
  
— _Może spróbowałbyś go zaprosić do kina czy coś?_ — rzucił z nadzieją w głosie, jakby miał nadzieję, że Stiles podchwyci temat i da mu spokój.  
  
— Jak śmiesz sugerować mi coś takiego po tych wszystkich podchodach, jakie zrobiłeś, zanim odważyłeś się choćby odezwać do Allison?  
  
Cisza.  
  
— _Touché.  
  
_ ~*~  
  
Stiles nie wiedział, czy Scott był pieprzonym prorokiem, ale faktycznie natrafił na coś podczas maglowania (niezbyt obszernej) historii Facebooka Dereka. Jeden post, zamieszczony na tablicy mężczyzny kilka miesięcy temu przez jakąś Claire, który normalnie umknąłby jego uwadze (link i kilka wykrzykników, litości), prowadził do prawdziwego raju. Oto kilkanaście centymetrów przed nosem Stilesa znajdował się osobisty blog Dereka i choć zdjęcie przedstawiało tylko fragment twarzy, Stiles nie miał najmniejszych wątpliwości, do kogo należy ten zarost.  
  
Następne godziny spędził na czytaniu z wypiekami na twarzy recenzji Dereka na temat książek, filmów, przesłuchanych płyt, koncertów. To była prawdziwa kopalnia wiedzy o upodobaniach mężczyzny, jego stylu życia, zainteresowaniach. Stiles nie mógł się nadziwić, jak wiele mieli wspólnego, bo wydawało się przecież, że pochodzą z dwóch różnych światów. Do tego okazało się, że Derek posiadał niezwykle przyjemne pióro, a specyficzny humor, jakim okraszone były jego wypowiedzi, sprawiał, że Stiles uśmiechał się tak szeroko, że bolały go policzki.  
  
Uwielbiał jego trafne spostrzeżenia, anegdotki czy ociekające sarkazmem pochwały słabych filmów. Recenzja poświęcona _Sharknadzie_ pozostawiła go z mokrymi od łez oczami i bolącym od śmiechu brzuchem.  
  
Było już tak późno, że niemal wcześnie, kiedy upojony euforią wykręcił numer Scotta.  
  
— _Stiles?_ — rozległ się ochrypły od snu głos przyjaciela. — _Stiles... co... wiesz, która jest godzina? Coś się stało?_  
  
— Scott? — rzucił Stiles, nie mogąc przestać się uśmiechać. — Chyba się zakochałem.  
  
Po drugiej stronie słuchawki rozległ się długi jęk.  
  
~*~  
  
Stiles miał wrażenie, że stoi w miejscu. Derek dalej przychodził do kawiarni, dalej kupował swoje wstrętne ryżowe cappuccino, a jego uśmiech dalej potrafiłby zawstydzić słońce w najbardziej promienny dzień, jednak do niczego to nie prowadziło. Myśli Stilesa ciągle uciekały w kierunku mężczyzny; myślał o tym, jak Derek wyglądał, gdy oparł brodę o dłoń, kiedy Stiles zapytał się, czy chce jakiś syrop do kawy, albo wtedy, gdy przez parę dni się nie golił i potarł palcami zarost, albo wtedy, jak zmarszczył nos, gdy Isaac przypalił croissanta (co było samo w sobie osiągnięciem, bo miał go tylko _podgrzać_ ). Myślał o tym, jak Derek zawsze witał go niskim „hej”, jakby znali się od zawsze, jak jego oczy rozjaśniały się na widok Stilesa (co sobie najprawdopodobniej wmawiał, ale co tam), jak z każdym dniem wydawał się coraz mniej chętny, by wyjść z kawiarni.  
  
Nie potrafiłby także zliczyć, ile razy otwierał usta, żeby zagadnąć Dereka o któryś z wpisów mężczyzny (swoje ulubione znał niemal na pamięć), by za każdym razem ugryźć się w język. Równie dobrze mógłby od razu się przyznać, że jest jego pieprzonym prześladowcą.  
  
— Boże, Stilinski, minęły trzy tygodnie i to naprawdę przestaje się już robić śmieszne — rzuciła Erica, gdy Stiles od dziesięciu minut przeskakiwał spojrzeniem pomiędzy drzwiami a tarczą zegara; zbliżała się siódma, a Dereka wciąż nie było widać i zaczynał się niepokoić. — Po prostu napisz swój numer na jego kubku i miejmy to już za sobą.  
  
— Gdyby chciał mieć ze mną coś wspólnego, raczej dałby mi to do zrozumienia — odparł Stiles, przygryzając nerwowo wargę.  
  
— Albo sam to zrobisz, albo cię wyręczę — zagroziła Erica.  
  
— Nie odważysz się.  
  
— Założysz się?  
  
Przekomarzali się przez chwilę, ale Stiles był zbyt zdenerwowany, żeby wziąć sobie groźby Eriki do serca; minęła siódma, a Derek wciąż się nie pojawił.  
  
— Może znalazł sobie inną kawiarnię, gdzie robią lepsze ryżowe cappuccino? — rzucił ze strachem pół godziny później.  
  
Erica tylko wywróciła oczami.  
  
— Przypominam ci, że testowałeś je na mnie i skoro nawet mnie smakowało, to znaczy, że posmakuje każdemu.  
  
Zapewnienia Eriki nieco go uspokoiły, ale tylko na chwilę; gdy zbliżała się dziewiąta, był już kłębkiem nerwów.  
  
— Stiles, serio, uspokój się. — Po minie Eriki widać było, że i ona zaczęła się niepokoić. — To, że koleś raz nie przyszedł, nie znaczy jeszcze, że... — urwała, przenosząc wzrok na kogoś, kto właśnie wszedł do kawiarni.  
  
Stiles gwałtownie odwrócił się w tamtym kierunku, pełen nadziei, i zamarł. Bo faktycznie, do środka wszedł nie kto inny jak Derek, który w szarej koszulce i jeansach prezentował się jeszcze bardziej zjawiskowo niż normalnie. Ale nie był sam. U jego boku stała dziewczyna z długimi ciemnymi włosami i pięknym uśmiechem; rozglądała się po kawiarni z zachwytem.  
  
— Ależ tu uroczo! — powiedziała, po czym obróciła się i wymierzyła oskarżycielski palec w pierś Dereka. — Jak długo miałeś jeszcze zamiar ukrywać przede mną to miejsce, co?  
  
Derek tylko wzruszył ramionami i uciekł wzrokiem w bok. Dziewczyna chwyciła go za rękę i pociągnęła w stronę lady, a Stiles mógłby przysiąc, że to był moment, w którym jego serce na chwilę przestało bić.  
  
— Cześć! — rzuciła z entuzjazmem, witając się ze Stilesem i Eriką. — Chcę wam tylko powiedzieć, że już kocham ten lokal!  
  
Stiles chciał ją nienawidzić, naprawdę chciał, ale bił od niej jakiś rodzaj ciepła, które zwyczajnie mu na to nie pozwalało. Zmusił się do uśmiechu.  
  
— Witamy u „Pana Ziarenko” — powiedział i poczuł, jak Erica obejmuje jego dłoń pod ladą. — Co możemy wam podać?  
  
Choć pytanie skierował do nich obojga, wzrok miał skupiony wyłącznie na dziewczynie; nie ufał sobie w tej chwili.  
  
— Poproszę duże cappuccino na mleku ryżowym, tym razem na miejscu — odparła dziewczyna i puściła mu oczko.  
  
Zrozumienie napłynęło powoli, co nie oznaczało, że to mniej bolało. Kiwnął głową i zmusił się, żeby spojrzeć na Dereka.  
  
— A dla ciebie? — spytał, zaskoczony, jak naturalnie brzmiał jego głos, biorąc pod uwagę, że czuł, że brakuje mu powietrza.  
  
— Zielona herbata — rzucił Derek, jakby wcale nie chciał nic zamawiać. — Nie jestem fanem kawy — wyjaśnił z przepraszającym uśmiechem.  
  
— Jasne, już się robi...  
  
— Jest mi bardzo przykro — weszła mu w słowo Erica, wcale nie brzmiąc na skruszoną — ale musieliśmy zrezygnować z mleka ryżowego w naszej ofercie. Jest małe zainteresowanie i właściciel zdecydował, że jego kupno się nie opłaca.  
  
— Wiedziałam, że to było zbyt piękne, żeby było prawdziwe — westchnęła brunetka, naburmuszając się lekko. — Z roślinnych zostało tylko sojowe, tak?  
  
— Obawiam się, że tak — odparła chłodno Erica.  
  
— Niech będzie w takim razie.  
  
Stiles zaczął mechanicznie przygotowywać kawę, w pełni świadom zaniepokojonego wzroku Eriki. To nie było tak, że nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że nie ma żadnych szans u kogoś takiego jak Derek. Wystarczyło na niego spojrzeć, do diabła. Mógł przekomarzać się z Eriką, ile chciał, snując fantazje na temat osoby całkowicie mu niedostępnej (patrz: Lydia Martin), i w głębi ducha wiedział, że ma się to nijak do rzeczywistości, ale tak miło było poudawać, choćby przez chwilę.  
  
Wiedział, że nie powinien, ale i tak zerknął w kierunku stolika, który zajęli Państwo Idealni. Derek siedział z twarzą ukrytą w dłoniach i kręcił przecząco głową. Stiles nie miał pojęcia, co się mogło stać, dopóki nie spojrzał w kierunku dziewczyny... która patrzyła wprost na niego. I wtedy go to uderzyło.  
  
_Ona wiedziała.  
  
_ Wiedziała o jego głupim zauroczeniu, musiała wiedzieć, bo Stiles przecież nigdy nie należał do dyskretnych osób i na pewno gapił się na Dereka w sposób tak oczywisty, że mógłby równie dobrze wykrzyczeć mu w twarz, że na niego leci. A Derek? Boże, Derek musiał być taki zawstydzony, tak zażenowany jego zachowaniem, że teraz ukrywał twarz w dłoniach, bo nie był w stanie nawet spojrzeć na...  
  
— Możesz dokończyć? — spytał Eriki, czując, jak grunt ustępuje mu pod nogami.  
  
— Jasne — odparła dziewczyna, natychmiast łapiąc go za nadgarstki i prowadząc w stronę zaplecza. — Idź do domu.  
  
— Co? Nie! — zaprotestował. — Isaac przyjdzie dopiero za trzy godziny!  
  
— Poradzę sobie.  
  
— L-Larry ma przyjechać w południe — rzucił, starając się znaleźć jakiś argument, który kazałby mu zostać.  
  
— Powiem, że nam czegoś zabrakło i musiałeś skoczyć do sklepu.  
  
Erica nie należała do osób, które łatwo zmieniają zdanie, kiedy się już na coś zdecydują, więc wiedział, że nie ma szans z nią wygrać; tak naprawdę wcale nie chciał.  
  
— Idź do domu, Stiles — powiedziała niemal prosząco i ścisnęła go za dłonie.  
  
— Wynagrodzę ci to — obiecał.  
  
— No raczej — odparła już swoim normalnym drażniąco-kokietującym tonem, a Stiles poczuł, jak wbrew sobie się uśmiecha. — Weźmiesz moją sobotnią zmianę. — Następnie nachyliła się do niego i z niebezpiecznym błyskiem w oku zapytała: — Mamy kilka kartonów przeterminowanego mleka na zapleczu. Chcesz, żebym go użyła?  
  
Dolna warga Stilesa zadrżała z poruszenia.  
  
— Nie — odparł szczerze. — To nie ich wina, że jestem głupi.  
  
— Dobra, spadaj stąd — rzuciła Erica, mrugając podejrzanie szybko. — I pamiętaj, że oferta jest nadal aktualna.  
  
~*~  
  
— Nie powinieneś być w pracy? — rzucił w ramach przywitania Scott, kiedy otworzył mu drzwi godzinę później.  
  
— Derek przyszedł dzisiaj do kawiarni ze swoją równie piękną dziewczyną i okazało się, że nawet nie lubi kawy, a cappuccino kupował właśnie dla niej, więc wychodzi na to, że przez trzy tygodnie finansowałem mleko ryżowe dla dziewczyny kolesia, w którym się zabujałem. Można upaść niżej?  
  
Scott przez kilka sekund po prostu patrzył na niego z uchylonymi ustami; kiedy w końcu je zamknął, na jego twarzy pojawiła się dobrze znana Stilesowi mieszanka troski i zdeterminowania.  
  
— Och, Stiles — szepnął, po czym objął go mocno. — Elder Scrolls?  
  
— Już zamówiłem pizzę.  
  
~*~  
  
Od feralnego dnia minął ponad tydzień, który Stiles spędził głównie na spaniu, jedzeniu i graniu w gry. Będąc jednak masochistą, nie przestał czytać bloga Dereka, a lekkie, charakterne pióro mężczyzny wciąż wywoływało uśmiech na jego ustach, choć teraz uczucie było bardziej słodko-gorzkie, jak wracanie myślami do nieistniejących już miejsc.  
  
W pracy miał same popołudniowe zmiany – nie musiał o nic prosić, Erica po prostu wręczyła mu następnego dnia zaktualizowany grafik, który przyjął z wdzięcznością, tak samo jak to, że Isaac nie skomentował zmian nawet słowem.  
  
— Czy on nadal tu przychodzi? — zapytał Ericę w piątkowy wieczór.  
  
— Tak — odparła zdawkowo. — Kupuje to głupie cappuccino i wychodzi.  
  
— Pewnie mu ulżyło, że nie musi już na mnie patrzeć.  
  
Erica westchnęła i wyglądała, jakby walczyła ze sobą.  
  
— Nie powiedziałabym — wyrzuciła w końcu, patrząc mu prosto w oczy. — Słuchaj, wiem, że nie mi nie uwierzysz, gdy powiem, że on naprawdę cieszył się na twój widok, ale tak było. Mimo wszystko myślę, że dobrze, że wyszło na jaw, że ma dziewczynę. Teraz przynajmniej wiesz, z kim masz do czynienia, nawet jeśliby czegoś spróbował.  
  
— Nie wydaje mi się, żeby on taki był — odparł Stiles, dokładnie przetwarzając przypuszczenia Eriki.  
  
— Stiles, to, że zamieniłeś z nim kilka słów i przeczytałeś parę wpisów na jego blogu, nie znaczy, że go znasz — powiedziała twardo, obracając się do niego przodem.  
  
Stiles nie miał wyboru, jak tylko przyznać jej rację. Prawda była taka, że po raz kolejny wytworzył sobie w myślach obraz idealnego partnera, który nijak miał się do rzeczywistości, jak się okazało. Otworzył już usta, by powiedzieć to na głos, kiedy jego wzrok padł na osobę stojącą przy ladzie.  
  
Choć widział ją tylko raz, nie miał wątpliwości, że była to dziewczyna Dereka. Rozejrzał się pospiesznie, spanikowany, ale nigdzie nie zauważył mężczyzny, co oznaczało, że kobieta musiała przyjść sama.  
  
— Cześć — rzuciła lekko, nadal z uśmiechem błąkającym się w kąciku ust, ale już bez wcześniejszego entuzjazmu.  
  
— Witamy u „Pana Ziarenko” — powitał ją oficjalnie Stiles; stojąca obok Erica widocznie się napięła. — Co podać?  
  
— Poproszę dietetyczną colę i pięć minut twojego czasu — odparła brunetka z nagłą powagą.  
  
Stiles zamrugał i zmierzył ją niedowierzającym spojrzeniem.  
  
— Czy ty właśnie zacytowałaś...  
  
— _Breaking Bad_ , tak — rzuciła z uśmiechem, jakby coś sobie udowodniła. — Zapomnij o coli, proszę kawę, ale druga połowa jest nadal aktualna. Będę czekać przy stoliku.  
  
Dziewczyna odeszła odprowadzona najbardziej morderczym spojrzeniem Eriki, jakie Stiles kiedykolwiek widział, a widział ich całkiem sporo.   
  
— Zaraz dam jej pięć minut _mojego czasu_...  
  
— Erica — zatrzymał ją Stiles, zanim zdążyła się rozkręcić. — Poradzę sobie.  
  
Nie miał pojęcia, jakim cudem udało mu się przygotować to cholerne cappuccino, nie oblewając się przy tym wrzątkiem. Nie wiedział także, skąd pojawił się w nim taki spokój, jaki odczuwał, gdy siadał naprzeciwko dziewczyny, ale był za niego wdzięczny wszelkim istniejącym bóstwom.  
  
— Co mogę dla ciebie zrobić? — spytał z fachowym uśmiechem.  
  
Dziewczyna zaśmiała się gardłowo, a Stiles znienawidził ją za to, jak przyjemnie to zabrzmiało.  
  
— Gramy dalej? — spytała konspiracyjnym szeptem, rozglądając się dookoła. — Powinnam ci teraz zaproponować mój produkt?  
  
Stiles uśmiechnął się lekko mimo woli, ale poczuł rosnącą panikę, gdy wzrok dziewczyny spoważniał.  
  
— Jestem tu w sprawie Dereka — powiedziała.  
  
Choć Stiles się tego spodziewał, i tak natychmiast się spiął. Zerknął w kierunku lady i zobaczył Ericę wpatrującą się w nich intensywnie; wycierała łyżeczki do latte z taką zawziętością, jakby tylko czekała na sygnał Stilesa, żeby zacząć nimi mordować. Ten widok dodał mu otuchy, na tyle, że był w stanie wyrzucić z siebie kolejne słowa:  
  
— Przepraszam. Nie wiedziałem, że Derek ma dziewczynę, a nawet jeśliby nie miał, to i tak nie powinienem tak się zachowywać, i strasznie mi głupio, że sprawiłem, że poczuł się niekomfortowo i że ty być może poczułaś się niekomfortowo, chociaż nie mówię, że tak było...  
  
— Jestem jego siostrą.  
  
— ...bo przecież nie stanowię dla ciebie żadnej konkurencji, więc w sumie to nie ma sensu... Czekaj, _co_?  
  
— Jestem jego siostrą — powtórzyła dziewczyna i wyglądała, jakby z całych sił powstrzymywała się, żeby się nie roześmiać.  
  
— Och — wyrwało się Stilesowi.  
  
— Myślałam, że to oczywiste — powiedziała, dalej walcząc ze śmiechem. — Jesteśmy do siebie dość mocno podobni.  
  
— Masz rację — zgodził się Stiles. — Chyba po prostu założyłem, że wszyscy ładni ludzie są do siebie podobni.  
  
Teraz dziewczyna zaśmiała się już na głos, po czym oparła brodę na dłoni i przyjrzała mu się z uwagą, co tak przypominało gest, który tygodnie temu wykonał Derek, że Stiles poczuł się jak idiota, że wcześniej nie domyślił się prawdy.  
  
— Mieszkam z Derekiem od dwudziestu pięciu lat — zaczęła, nadal świdrując go wzrokiem — a on do poprzedniego miesiąca nie był świadomy, że nie toleruję laktozy.  
  
— Em... — Stiles zmarszczył brwi, nie mając pojęcia, w jakim kierunku zmierza ta rozmowa.  
  
— Od lat nie mogę się doprosić, żeby wrzucał swoje brudy do kosza na pranie, a nie rozrzucał na podłodze, a on nagle zaczyna codziennie kupować mi kawę? Z własnej nieprzymuszonej woli? Za własne pieniądze? — Pokręciła głową. — Gdybyśmy mieli psa, byłabym pewna, że go przejechał.  
  
Stiles zaśmiał się lekko, a w jego sercu zaczęła się rodzić nikła nadzieja.  
  
— Nie miałam pojęcia, czemu ten dupek tak bardzo nie chciał mnie tu przyprowadzić. — Spojrzała na niego wymownie. — I wtedy cię zauważyłam.  
  
— Och — wyrwało się ponownie Stilesowi; jego serce zaczęło bić jak oszalałe. Przełknął głośno i wypalił: — W naszej ofercie nigdy nie było mleka ryżowego.  
  
Tym razem dziewczyna odrzuciła głowę do tyłu i zaśmiała się tak głośno, że zwróciła na siebie uwagę wszystkich osób znajdujących się w kawiarni. Stiles zerknął w kierunku Eriki, co było dobrym pomysłem, bo blondynka zdążyła już przemieścić się na środek sali z łyżeczką zaciśniętą w pięści jak na nożu. Wytrzeszczył oczy i gwałtownie potrząsnął głową. Erica zmrużyła oczy jak dzikie zwierzę, ale posłusznie wycofała się z powrotem za ladę.  
  
Kiedy siostra Dereka mniej więcej się opanowała, otarła łzy z policzków i pokręciła głową z niedowierzaniem.  
  
— Boże, naprawdę jesteście siebie warci — powiedziała.  
  
Stiles tylko wzruszył ramionami, przygryzając wargę, żeby zapanować nad uśmiechem cisnącym mu się na usta.  
  
— Cholera, zapomniałam się z tego wszystkiego przedstawić! — rzuciła dziewczyna, uderzając dłonią o stolik. — Jestem Laura. Laura Hale.  
  
Wyciągnęła do niego dłoń, którą Stiles z radością uścisnął.  
  
— Stiles. Stiles Stilinski.  
  
— Och, wiem, uwierz mi — szepnęła, puszczając mu oczko.  
  
Te słowa zbiły Stilesa z tropu.  
  
— Co masz na myśli? — spytał.  
  
— Poza moim głupim bratem maniakalnie przeszukującym fejsa w poszukiwaniach „Stilesa z Kaliforni”? Nic — pokręciła teatralnie głową — absolutnie nic.  
  
— Derek szukał... _mnie_?  
  
— Zaraz po naszej wspólnej wizycie — wyjaśniła. — Oczywiście ja musiałam mu to podsunąć, bo sam by na to nie wpadł.  
  
Stiles mógł tylko uśmiechnąć się jak idiota, bo nawet w swoich najśmielszych fantazjach nie przyszłoby mu do głowy, że tak się to skończy.  
  
— Jutro pracujesz tak samo jak dzisiaj? — spytała Laura, także promiennie się uśmiechając.  
  
— Mhm — było jedynym, co udało mu się wydusić.  
  
— Dam temu idiocie znać — rzuciła, po czym wstała. — Było naprawdę miło cię poznać, Stiles.  
  
— Ciebie też — wyjąkał Stiles, także się podnosząc. — Ja... dziękuję?  
  
Laura ponownie się zaśmiała i chwyciła swoje cappuccino, po czym nachyliła się do Stilesa.  
  
— To ja powinnam dziękować tobie — szepnęła lekko, choć w jej oczach czaiła się powaga. — Zapewniłeś mi zapas ryżowego cappuccino do końca życia, nawet jeśli ten głupek będzie musiał po nie zasuwać na drugi koniec miasta.  
  
Stanęła na palcach i cmoknęła go w policzek, a Stiles poczuł się, jakby był lżejszy o połowę.  
  
~*~  
  
— Na litość boską, Stilinski, przestań miętosić ten kołnierzyk! — warknęła Erica, uderzając go w dłoń. — I nie obgryzaj mieszadełek!  
  
— Dene-uje sie! — wypluł Stiles, przygryzając mieszadełko. Nagła myśl spowodowała, że wypadło mu ono z ust. — A co będzie, jeśli Derek po bliższym poznaniu stwierdzi, że to pomyłka, i nie będzie chciał mnie znać?  
  
Erica wywróciła oczami tak mocno, że jej tęczówki niemal całkiem zniknęły pod powiekami.  
  
— Koleś przeglądał _twojego fejsa_ — powiedziała, krzywiąc się, jakby mówiła o czymś, co przykleiło jej się do buta — i nadal chce się z tobą spotkać. Wierz mi, po czymś takim nic go nie odstraszy.  
  
— Myślisz? — spytał z nadzieją, wzrokiem jednak szukając mieszadełek.  
  
— Tak — rzuciła dobitnie Erica, odsuwając pojemnik z mieszadełkami poza jego zasięg.  
  
~*~  
  
Kilka minut przed ósmą Stiles miał wrażenie, że zaraz wyjdzie z własnej skóry. Kiedy tylko dostrzegł znajomą postać na ulicy (tym razem ubraną w skórzaną kurtkę, słodki Jezu), Erica westchnęła ociężale i rzuciła:  
  
— Idź. Ja resztę ogarnę.  
  
— Jesteś pewna? — zapytał tak szybko, że nie miał pewności, czy Erica go zrozumiała.  
  
— Tak, Stiles — warknęła dziewczyna. — I tak jesteś teraz bezużyteczny.  
  
Stiles być może by się obraził, ale taka była prawda; poza nerwowym przygryzaniem mieszadełek nie nadawał się w obecnym stanie do niczego.  
  
— Ale-ale jak wrócisz do domu? — spytał, gdy zorientował się, że przecież zawsze jeździli razem.  
  
— Jak to jak? Zostaw mi kluczyki od jeepa — powiedziała jak gdyby nigdy nic, zajęta układaniem chusteczek. — Chyba nie planujesz wracać na noc do domu, co? — rzuciła, zerkając na niego wymownie.  
  
— ERICA! — wrzasnął, oburzony; czuł zdradliwe ciepło wkradające mu się na policzki.  
  
Dziewczyna tylko się zaśmiała.  
  
— Co? Za szybko?  
  
Stiles pokręcił głową, udając, że jej nie słyszy.  
  
— I nie martw się, Boyd po mnie przyjedzie — dodała. — Idź już! — Pchnęła go w kierunku drzwi. — Facet nie będzie czekał wiecznie.  
  
— Jesteś pewna? — rzucił, unosząc brew i markując pewność siebie. — Mówimy w końcu o mnie.  
  
Erica jęknęła cierpiętniczo.  
  
— Będziesz teraz nie do zniesienia, prawda?  
  
— Żebyś wiedziała.  
  
Potrzebował kolejnego pchnięcia, by w końcu ruszyć w kierunku drzwi; udawana brawura była w końcu tylko udawaną brawurą. Mimo to, kiedy stanął już naprzeciw Dereka i zobaczył, jak twarz mężczyzny rozjaśnia się na jego widok, poczuł, jak niepewność ustępuje czemuś znacznie, znacznie lepszemu.  
  
— Cześć — rzucił, wiedząc, że musi się uśmiechać jak idiota.  
  
— Cześć — odparł Derek, także uśmiechając się szeroko.  
  
W świetle zachodzącego słońca skóra mężczyzny skrzyła się jak złoto; Stiles dyskretnie uszczypnął się, by przekonać się, że to nie sen. Magiczny moment przerwało jednak złowróżbne:  
  
— Gruchu?  
  
Stiles spiorunował gołębia najbardziej morderczym spojrzeniem, na jakie było go stać, rzucając milczące wyzwanie. To były jego najlepsze ciuchy.  
  
Niski, przyjemny śmiech poniósł się po ulicy. Stiles zerknął zaskoczony na Dereka i zobaczył, że mężczyzna obserwuje go z rozbawieniem.  
  
— Co? — spytał Stiles.  
  
— Nic — odparł ze śmiechem Derek. — Po prostu przypomniało mi się, gdy cię pierwszy raz zobaczyłem.  
  
Stiles zmarszczył brwi.  
  
— Podczas mojej kofeinowej inhalacji?  
  
— Em... wcześniej.  
  
Elementy układanki wskoczyły na swoje miejsce i Stiles jęknął głośno.  
  
— Nie — zaprzeczył, kręcąc głową i podchodząc do Dereka, po czym wymierzając oskarżycielskim palcem w pierś mężczyzny (bardzo twardą pierś). — Nie zgadzam się na to, żeby ten... _ptak_ był za to odpowiedzialny.  
  
Derek uniósł brew i uśmiechnął się półgębkiem; do Stilesa dotarło nagle jak blisko siebie się znajdują. Zanim zabrakło mu odwagi, pochylił się i cmoknął mężczyznę prosto w usta.  
  
— Żaden pieprzony gołąb nie będzie sprawował kontroli nad moim życiem — powiedział śmiertelnie poważnie.  
  
Derek patrzył na niego przez chwilę, jakby nie mógł uwierzyć w to, co się właśnie stało; Stiles zaczął się już wyzywać w myślach od idiotów, kiedy na twarzy mężczyzny wykwitł najszerszy uśmiech, jaki Stiles kiedykolwiek widział.  
  
— Ten gołąb zarobił sobie właśnie dożywotni zapas ziarna — rzucił z pasją, po czym sam docisnął swoje usta do ust Stilesa.  
  
Zanim jego mózg zamienił się w papkę, Stiles zdążył jeszcze pomyśleć, że jeśli tak wygląda życie, nad którym kontrolę sprawuje głupi gołąb, to właściwie nie ma nic przeciwko.


End file.
